As various types of applications increasingly rely on resources stored remotely (e.g., over a network) from a given application-executing device, the operation of such applications becomes increasingly reliant on the quality and reliability of the connection between the device and the remote resource. As may be contemplated, interruptions in connectivity may cause adverse effects in the operation of an application so configured, and in turn, the user experience for the application may be negatively affected. For example, data packet loss during transmission may occur or the remote resource may become unreachable.
Applications with user experiences that rely on audiovisual content, such as game applications, may be disproportionately affected by interruptions, mismatches, delays, or desynchronization of the audiovisual content relative to a user's actions and/or inputs, and/or, in some instances, relative to other audiovisual content being used by the application at a given time. If such audiovisual content is nominally streamed by an application from a remote location as a remote resource, when the connection between the application and the remote resource is interrupted or otherwise adversely affected, caching and similar techniques are of limited utility, as the nature and length of outage cannot easily be predicted and accounted for.